1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-purpose, environmental work vessel adapted to be highly maneuverable and functional in a variety of waterways and canals, and providing an effective means for performing a variety of vital tasks, simultaneously or independently, including cleaning the water surface and seat bottom of debris, oil and other pollutants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In restricted canals and waterways, as well as coastal areas, a variety of environmental hazards which require immediate response often occur. Such hazards include fires, oil spills, the blockage of canals and waterways by debris both at the water's surface and on the floor of the canal or waterway, fires on boats and waterfront facilities, and rescue and salvage operations. Currently, there are independent vessels designed to perform some of these necessary tasks. Unfortunately, due to the design of these vessels and/or the specific area in which they are designed to operate, the vessels cannot be readily used for a variety of purposes, and should a situation occur wherein more than one of such hazards is present, multiple vessels must be used in an attempt to deal with the situation.
Accordingly, applicant's design combines the most necessary and vital functions of emergency and pollution control vessels into a single, adaptable, and maneuverable vessel. Utilizing a vessel which is uniquely structured and designed to enable it to perform a variety of functions in complete compatibility with one another, such as is possible with the applicant's invention, would solve a longstanding problem which slows down the emergency response process.